Aquella Chiquilla Chambers
by AnlDmn21
Summary: Es mi primer fic, paseen y lean por favor, y ayuden para ver si voy bien o mal,...Antes de La Mansión Spencer, de entrar en los S.T.A.R.S. incluso antes de que muriera el Dr. Marcus, la conoció, la que le falto el respeto, que le hablo,que le hizo sonreír y sobre todo la primera y única que hizo que dudara sobre su orientación sexual,...si conoció a Aquella Chiquilla Chambers


**Bueno este es mi Primer Fic y espero les guste, Les pediré una disculpa de ante mano por que no sé muy bien lo que hago, digamos que mi cabeza no está funcionando al cien (debido a que estoy con algunos trabajos), Lean y disfruten de este pequeño One-Shot que hice para ustedes.**

**Disclaimer : Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Capcom y a Shinji Mikami Enteramente.**

("")- comentarios mios

Ksfnewof- pov normal o narración

_Akndwbbcw_- conversación de los personajes

"dsjjshsl"- pensamientos de los personajes

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker siempre había sido un hombre prodigio e incansable con tan solo 18 años había entrado a la mayor corporación en el ramo farrmaceutico Umbrella como si de nada se tratas, era guapo (según las mujeres), y tenía inteligencia.<p>

Pero en sus 26 años nunca se sintió tan harto y cansado, ese maldito hijo de...("ya saben a lo que me refiero") Marcus, los necesitaba Urgentemente a William y a el pues se acercaban a un nuevo avance, causando asi que este les triplicase el trabajo para ellos dos, pues se necesitaba el análisis diario de los especímenes, nuevos prototipos del virus, alguna que otra persona para poner a prueba sus resultados, etc,etc…¡Rayos! Se sentía cansado casi muerto por no exagerar.

Estaba en su apartamento mirando los papeles que tenían que verificar sobre las pruebas, el maldito de Spencer quería saber si realmente había algo que fuera de utilidad para ahora si arrebatárselo por la fuerza a Marcus, el muy maldito le trabajo extra, pues a veces falsificaba los análisis, para entregarle uno a su Jefe y otro a Spencer, lo malo es que todos tienen ojos y todos quieren saber como va la investigación por lo que tenia que tener mucho cuidado "Malditos chismosos", penso para si.

Harto ya de estar sumido tanto en el trabajo decidió, dar un paseo por la ciudad (algo no muy propio de el o de sus compañeros), para ver qué tan eficiente podía ser "salir", según decía la gente te ayudaba para el estrés, pues movías los pies, oías a los pájaros cantar, las risas de los niños, y verías uno que otro animalito curioso, animales...si supieran que hacer ellos ahora mismo seguramente estarían desquiciándose, aunque la verdad estaba más bien divagando sobre lo existencia de la vida y como la gente se creía la estúpida creencia que salir era relajante, a él solo le dolían los pies y el ruido de las calles era horrendo.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no vio cuando llego a un parque donde se encontraban niños jugando, y sus madres platicando en diversas bancas cerca de ellos, habían salido de la escuela y era la hora del apogeo ahí, se sentó en una de las bancas, una lo bastante apartada para que no le hicieran lio por estar viendo niños y todas esas cosas de que maldito lolli y no se que idioteces (y modas :D) mas.

Estando ahí noto como muchas mujeres se le quedaban viendo, con ese brillo de querer cachondeo,¿es que no respetaban que ahí había niños y las podían ver ? aunque no aborrecía la idea, aun así no quería aparearse con alguna atolondrada, chillona, molesta e insportable de esas, si alguna de ellas era casada o menor de edad se la armarían en gran. Aunque pensándolo bien si bien quisiera a alguien en su vida seria alguien como Annette, la mujer de William, una chica como ella no le incomodaría ni un poquito, pues lo que tenía la esposa de su amigo, era la inteligencia y astucia como para salir de cualquier complicación, y porque no decirlo, era hermosa, era igual de rubio que su compañero, y los ojos, pero había algo en estos que simplemente te hipnotizaban, eso le encantaba de ella, aun así jamás la miro con otros ojos debido al respeto por este y por ella jamás le haría caso, aparte hasta hacia poco habían tenido una niña a la que llamaban Sherry, tierna aunque el esperaba de verdad que sea igual de listilla que sus padres.

Otra vez no noto que estaba divagando, quedándose con una mano en la mejilla y con la mira en algún punto perdido,no había notado cuando frente a el una niña de alrededor de unos 4 años, de cabello negro, con un uniforme de primaria, y media cola de caballo adornada con un broche de mariposa. Se le quedo mirando extraña a el, pues ¿ que le pasaba al señor?...

-¿Esta bien?- pregunto la pequeña algo preocupada por la expresión del mayor.

-_Uhm_….- se exalto un poco pues la pequeña realmente estaba preocupada-…si _bien_ _no_ _te_ preocupes- se le quedo viendo por un momento, la niña en si le parecía tierna.

-¿_Enserio_?, _dime_ _que_ _pasa_- insistió, pues algo le decía que su en vida algo no estaba bien, se sentó en la misma banca que el con algo de esfuerzo y poso su pequeñita manita en su hombro- _yo te ayudo._

-_No_ _creo_ _que_ _lo_ _vayas_ a entender _querida_- le menciono lo más amable posible pues aunque ella no le importara en lo más mínimo, pero no era de caballeros comportarse de manera grosera_- que puede entender una niña de kindergarden._

-_Tengo 6!,Y voy en 4° de primaria_- dijo indignada por la forma de decir que era ignorante

-_4°?-_ Albert se sorprendió, 6 años y estaba en 4 de primaria!, eso le empezó a llamar la atención.

_Siii, bobo_- le dijo está sacándo la lengua

_- Se supone que no deberias faltarle el respeto a un adulto..._- le reprendió un poco

_Y usted debería ser más amable y tener la cortesía de preguntar en vez de hablar sin saber_- Dijo esta bastante enojada con sus manos al rededor de su cadera. este se quedo sorprendido por la asertiva que era la respuesta.

Jacque Mate Wesker!, una niña de 6 años te acaba de callar la boca!

_Okok…lo siento, pero entiende pequeña, son_ - Dijo un poco ya exasperado.-_ temas para adultos_

_Cómo?_- ella era inocente a su entorno,por lo que tenia que decir las palabras adecuadas, el rubio no quería ser grosero y tenía dos opciones irse y encerarse en su casa hasta el martes porque tenía 2 días de descanso o quedarse ahí a platicarle sus penas a una criatura de 6 años….no sabía cuál de las dos era más patética.

_Veras….yo hago algo así como experimentos, pero con vacunas y virus y demás_ cosas- trato de ser lo más coherente para aquella chiquilla, por alguna extraña razon aquella chiquilla le daba confianza, aparte no creo que ella no diga nada ni pase nada, pues estaban bastantemente alejados de los demás y estaban rodeados de arbusto, esperaba y nadie malinterpretara la situación – _entiendes…no?_

Si…eres un virólogo- dijo ella muy segura -_ yo quiero ser algo parecido!_

-_Asi…que?_- no sabía porque pero esa niña realmente capto le empezaba a llamar la atención y quería saber más de ella, "No Jodas Albert, con que resulta que eres un jodido pedófilo asalta cunas" se dijo para sus adentros.

_-Una_ _Biquimica_!_ O una Doctora!_- ella muy alegre- _quisiera curar a mucha gente y…y salvarlos y demás_.

Simplemente solto una risita, si realmente supiera lo que hace de verdad, ella estaría asustada, salvar al mundo, si claro, lo que se necesitaba era evolucionarlo y pasar a una nueva generación, claro

_Jejeje, que bueno-_ mintió- _puede que seas buena-_ le dijo en un tono que se pudiera decir "alegre"

_Eso espero, pero señor, porque esta tan decaído_?- le menciono, aunque se hubieran desviado un poco ella quería saber que le pasaba

_Bueno, veras hay una persona a la que ayudo junto a otro amigo,- _empezó la explicación para ella_- pero esta persona es muy exigente, y gruñona, desesperante, viejo, retorcido, lunático, asalta tumbas, asalta cunas, y aggg-_ Estaba colérico, de verdad, Marcus últimamente había estado mas que irritable y si le agregaban a Spencer, bueno creo que sus expresiones lo dicen- _Esos…Cab…Hijos de…_

_Señor!, estoy Aquí_- dijo la pequeña tapándole la boca, mientras Wesker aun hacia ademanes con su rostro ("Que por alguna extraña razón, empezaba a moverla de manera milagrosa"_)- Recuerde lo que dicen, no se deben decir cosas malas enfrente de un niño, si no este lo pudiera repetir- _dicho esto Albert solo atino a asentir y dejar parar de _hablar_, realmente aquella chiquilla era inteligente.

_Lo siento…es solo enojo, pero si esos dos son unos demonios_- suspiro al recordarlos, no podía hacer nada,…no aun_.- y creo que empiezo a odiarlos a muerte._

_Mmm…que mal, no se debería sentir eso por ellos, pero no se preocupe, le dire una cosa que mi mama me dijo hace mucho tiempo-_ le dijo firmemente.

_Que_ _te_ _dijo_ _querida_?- Sera que ella (o la frase de su mama) le ayudarían a salir de ese estado?.

_Del_ _odio_ _al_ _Amor_ _hay_ _solo_ _un_ _paso_- Dijo de manera Triunfal

Y con eso le sirvió para dejar de odiar a sus preciados jefes, no era que le hiciera caso a sus pequeñas palabras, pero, una madre siempre tenía la razón,… él no la tenía pero Annette siempre le decía eso a William cuando se trata de Sherry, este le hacía caso sin objeción mas porque algunas veces ella llegaba a ser , como decirlo…."Interesada en el futuro de su bebe" repitiendo varias veces con la voz de esta. Lo peor era que la pequeña hizo que dudara por un mínimo instante dudara de su Orientacion ("Como Mulan con el general Chang :D ")

_Señor, se siente mejor-_ lo movio un poco para comprobar si estaba bien.- _Señor?...por favor, SEÑOR!?_

_Ee….emmm…si, si estoy bien, siento el preocuparte-_ le dijo – _y_ _si_ _me_ _siento_ _mejor_- le dijo mientras (POR DIOS SANTO Y TODOS LOS CIELOS, CREO QUE SE ACERCA EL APOCOLIPSIS ZOMBIE EN 12 AÑOS D: ) le dedicaba una sonrisa-_Gracias_…_emm_.. ¿_cómo_ _te_ _llamas pequeña_?

-_Rebecca_!, _Rebecca_ Chambers – le dijo entusiasmada, en ese momento alguien la llamo, era su mama quien la estaba buscando así que se tenía que despedir- _Señor lo siento pero me llaman, me alegra que se sienta mejor y espero volverlo a ver otra vez, Cuidese Mucho_- dijo mientras se iba corriendo y se despedía un su diminuta manita.

Wesker le siguió sonriendo, pues era una niña inteligente ("por asi decirlo")("Y POR TODOS LOS CIELOS WESKER ESTABA SONRIENDO") le había agradado con su ocurrencia, puso una mano en el asiento y sintió una pequeña punzada, era el broche de Rebecca, se le había caído y no se había dado cuenta, lo tomo entre sus manos para verlo, era una mariposa con tonalidades pastel, muy tierno, voltio a ver si aún se encontraba la niña, pero ya no estaba, - "_Creo que será un buen recuerdo tuyo, bueno de aquí hasta que nos volvamos a ver…"-_ lo dijo para sí, y se guardó la pequeña mariposa en su bolsillo, dio media vuelta y regreso a su apartamento con una sensación satisfactoria, ese día había empezado odiándolo a muerte y ahora termino por amarlo.

.

.

.

Años después se encontraba buscando nuevos reclutas para los S.T.A.R.S. más que nada un médico de campo para el equipo Bravo, pues el anterior se retiró del cumplimiento de su deber que había cubierto por 30 años y quería disfrutar a su familia.

Tanto el equipo Alpha como el Bravo estaban de misión, se había quedado a firmar unos papeles y de paso encontrar al reemplazo pronto, porque aquello realmente le sacaba de quicio.

Entre Papeleos de misiones de los Equipos y de perfiles de los aspirantes,quería arrancarse los pelos, hasta que le llego otro del Jefe Irons.

_-Ten, ha llegado este, es nuevo, pero se ve que tiene potencial, bueno según dice la universidad que la sugiere-_ dijo sin muchos ánimos, mientras esperaba a que la desechara en cuanto lo viera, por su parte Wesker tomo las hojas.

Miro la carpeta y vio que estaba marcada en la solapa con las siglas "R.C", asi que le hecho una mirada, Grata fue su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba, su apariencia había cambio bastante a los 18, pero nunca dejo esa ternura de cuando era pequeña, a lo mejor ella no se acordaría de él, pero el de ella, si!.

No importaban los demás aspirantes, había llegado lo que necesitaban.

-_Irons, no necesitamos más currículos, hemos encontrado a nuestro médico_, - le dijo al Jefe mientras le entregaba los papeles para llamarla.

-_Estas seguro, no tiene ninguna experiencia, aparte se gradúa mañana_- Dijo algo sorprendido el bigotón.

-_ Eso no importa, y aun mejor, se le podrá dotar de mejores habilidades aquí… no cree eso Jefe?- _le dijo. El jefe no estaba muy convencido de las palabras del nuevo capitán de los S.T.A.R.S. pero que más daba con que ya le dejaran en paz con tanto papeleo.

_Okok,…si tú lo dices, iré a llamarla_- se retiró sin más dejando a Albert en su oficina.

Abrió un pequeño cajón que estaba bajo llave, y ahí estaba esa Mariposa colorida otra vez, la mantuvo en sus manos como la primera vez que la alzo. Ese era hasta entonces su único recuerdo de esa niña, pero ahora podría estar de cerca con su persona, y ya no más con un simple pensamiento.("No lo Malinterpreten! :P)

Se volvería a topar,…Con Aquella Chiquilla Chambers….

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí es mi primer Fic!, dejen sus comentarios, preguntas, quejas, sugerencias y demás.<strong>

**Realmente no sé cómo escribir por lo que me vuelvo a disculpar por si no entendieron algo o si se les hizo muy tonto, realmente voy empezando de nuevo y me cuesta trabajo entender que hago, se que fue largo y un poco sin sentido pero espero y me ayuden para saber en que puedo mejorar,…Sin mas que decir.**

**Atte. AnlDmn21**

**PD: Cuídense Mucho y Dios los Bendiga queridos Lectores.**


End file.
